


Think Again

by SlevyKid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dangerous Evy Riddle, Evy had a special power- read to find out!!, He has an amazing power too, M/M, Multi, Powerful Albus Potter, Powerful Evy Riddle, Sadistic Albus Potter, Sadistic Evy Riddle, but nobody knows till too late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlevyKid/pseuds/SlevyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEEEEYYYY!!! As the genius I am - I forgot toads notes to my first chapter. Sorry about it being so short - they will get longer. This is me writing and posting my first ever fan fic! I'm really excited ! Constructive critism is welcome but don't bring me down :.)! This will probably have many chapters but I don't know! Please comment! Also sorry about grammatical errors and stuff- I don't have a beta or anything so yh....</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sorry this might not seen that long - it'll improve!!!

 

Prologue

On December 31st 1926 , Merope Riddle died at the childbirth of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Right? Wrong. She never died. Merope had no money, no home to go to, no family and no friends but she never died. Forced to give away her child at one month old to a muggle orphanage - she found her way to a small job at a pub called The Golden Compass. Of course fate would have it that she would fall in love with her pub's owner and he, different from Tom Riddle sr., fell straight back in love with her. She was but a very young woman when she gave birth to Tom and was extraordinarily beautiful, clever, sly and interesting. In her delirious state at the time of Tom's birth - she completely lost memory of that year and which orphanage she left Tom at. She spent most of her life looking for him but tried fervently to become pregnant again . Due to her misuse of her body- malnutrition, dehydration- she would not be able to become pregnant for a very, very long time. Fortunately for her in the month of April 1999- she started carrying her second son. Traveling back to Britain from the country she and her husband had been staying at - she realized her pregnancy. Obviously she was over joyed and we will visit the day she gave birth to her precious second son. 

\---------------------------

Slowly and carefully, Merope Riddle stood up. Today was the day she was meant give birth and she couldn't wait. Underneath all that excitement was full blown terror also as her first experience of child birth had been horrifieing and no one deserved to go through that. But times had changed and now she had a wonderful husband who didn't like her for her money or beauty but for who she was. Merope reminded herself every day of this since 1935 - when she realized she was in love. She felt a hard kick on her bloated stomach. Harder than she had felt before. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she doubled up in intense pain and fell with a crunch to her knees.

'' GEORGE!!! GEORGE!! HELP- HES COMING!! HES COMING!! IM GOINNG TO GIVE BIRTH- WE NEED TO GET TO THE DOCTORS NOW! '' Merope screamed as loud as she could as it only made the pushing and pain worse. '' GEORGE!!!!'' 

Her husband scampered in at top speed - his shirt only half buttoned and coat hanging off one shoulder . He took one quick glance at her and grabbed at her at an impossible speed and sprinted as quickly as he could out of their cute cottage . 

'' Don't Worry Darling!! It'll be ok and I'll get you there fine!"   
He soothed as he cautiously placed in the seat next to him in the car. As he drove off at a dangerous speed all he could hear was her screaming but this only spurred him on. In his panic, he never noticed the car driving down at 70 mph down the road. He never noticed. 

CRASH.

For a second all there was was silence. Then Merope screaming started again but this time for her husband's death and also for the pain. Her beloved had taken most of the brunt but she was severely injured also. 

' Must give birth to my baby. Must give birth to my baby. NO. PLEASE WHY. Must give birth to my baby.' 

The bump and baby, luckily unharmed, decided to push out at that moment. Stripping quickly, Merope started go through the process again. No one helped. No one stopped and asked to themselves why someone was screaming. She went through it alone. Again. But this time it was different. 

For the second time in her life- she held her baby in her arms and was on the brink of dying. This time she couldn't hold on. This time it was the end. 

" I love you..." She fell down, limp, lifeless eyes fixated on her sobbing baby. He knew something was wrong but didn't know what it was. Out of nowhere , a bright shining light was directed at him. 

Black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEYYYY!!! As the genius I am - I forgot toads notes to my first chapter. Sorry about it being so short - they will get longer. This is me writing and posting my first ever fan fic! I'm really excited ! Constructive critism is welcome but don't bring me down :.)! This will probably have many chapters but I don't know! Please comment! Also sorry about grammatical errors and stuff- I don't have a beta or anything so yh....

Chapter One  
" Slut!! Whore!! Stupid worthless thing! The only way your good is when you do this!! If only they still burnt Satan spawn at the stake like they did in the good old days!!"

Matty thrusted in mercilessly again and again into his weak, lithe body and there was nothing Evy could do about . He knew for a fact screaming or crying would make it worse as Mat was just became more turned on. Physically- the pain was horrid but he gotten used to it, Of course he's gotten used to it. From the moment his mummy's hand first collided with his small head- he knew there would be no other options. Emotionally... Emotionally his pain was so much worse. It felt like someone was stabbing erotically into his chest with a blunt knife or that poison or Morphine was infecting his blood. It had dulled, yes, and he was growing apathetic towards it all. He had too.All this torture could have been heavily avoided if he had never gone... 

FLASHBACK

DECEMBER 15TH 2004 

"I love lions , mommy!!!! They are so so so pretty!!!! Oh mummy, mummy, LOOK!! Daddy!! It moved! It heard me, daddy!" Evy gabbled- bursting with happiness. Rushing over closer to Lion's den he didn't notice three sets of eyes training on him - two with amusement and love , the other with a strange glint that should never be directed at a 5 year old boy. Bouncing up and down Evy caught sight of a place in his special zoo called Snake's lair. Bounding with joy, he pivoted round with huge, puppy- dog eyes and begged with hopefulness   
" Mummy, Daddy please may I go look at the snakey wakeys- pwease, pretty pwease!!! I promise I'll be really quick and quiet- Matty can come with me so I'll be safe!!"  
Matty looked weirdly elated at the idea of being alone with Evy but as he was the only one to see this - he dismissed it as innocent brotherly love . 

"NO!! OF COURSE-" Evy looked happy for a second "YOU CAN'T! Snakes are a Satan Symbol and he might possess you if you go near!!" His mummy gasped in horror. Many people looked at her strangely but moved on. Daddy was staring at him with a disapproving look but softened when he saw how crestfallen Evy was.   
" Darling, I'm sure he will be safe!! He has Matty, Our Holy Father and Our Holy Saviour, Jesus, to protect him! Let him go! To show we are not afraid!" His father announced quickly. Mummy pondered over it for at least 5 minutes before sighing and agreeing slowly.   
" Go!! Before I change my mind!" She muttered. Evy and Matty sprinted at a top speed towards the cold-blooded animals. Wandering shyly around - Evy came to an abrupt stop when he heard a strange hissing sound.   
~ How ssssstrange!!!! How sssstrange thissss issss! Why issss that hatchling sssstaring at that sssssmaller hatchling like that??! How ssssssstrange!!~   
Completely shocked and confused as the hissing voice came from a stunning black and red colored snake, a Mojave Rattlesnake apparently, Evy stared stupidly at The serpent.   
~ w-ha-t? How do I undersssstand you??? Thissss issss sssoooo confusssing! What do you mean?~ 

The Rattlesnakes slit-eyes widened simultaneously with Matty's in obvious utter shock but ,his brother's in fright,for a minute before shaking itself out of its stupor and replying  
~ Hatchling sssssspeakssss!! How Ssssssstrangesssss thissss day isssssss! Hatchling sssssssspeaksssss!!!~

~ I ssssspe-a-k? Wh-at? How can I sssspeak to you ??~ 

~ He doessssnt know he ssssspeaksssss!! How sssssstrange!!~ 

Evy glared becoming increasingly annoyed at the Mojave Rattlesnake as Matty slowly backed away in disgust. Finally, he stumbled around and started to scream for his mum and dad. Evy, unfortunately oblivious to this as he was so caught up with this snake, did not notice a thing. 

~ You know you are being next to no help and ssssssay ' how sssstrange' way too much! I don't know nothing! Will you pleassssseeee explain? And quickly!~   
Evy snarled

~ You sssssspeak parssssseltongue- sssssomething only two other alive and known perssssons in the wizarding world can! I can teach you more but you mussssst free me!! Place you hand on the glassss and think ' Free Sssssnake, Free Ssssssnake ' over and over again!~   
Evy , in his startled state, agreed just as the snake decided he wanted to make this hatchling his hatchling. Placing his hand to the glass just as his mummy, daddy and brother appeared - started to chant in his head 

' Free the snake, free the snake, free the snake, free the snake' 

Suddenly he could feel nothing under his freezing hands and he opened his eyes from their scrunched state, not realizing he had closed them in the first place. The glass prisoning Mojave had completely evaporated- leaving the snake to escape! Gasps of revulsion and terror came from three mouths next to him. Glancing over - to his absolute horror were his parents and sibling looking at him. His last sight was his mother's rage filled eyes tearing him down and her shaking hand meeting with his small head. 

In all of this - no one had seen Mojave slither up Evy's clothes. 

FLASHBACK ENDED

His mummy and daddy knew of how Matty abused him. They just didn't care or thought it might cure him. Or maybe they thought it was justified punishment for being a 'witch child'. Maybe all of them. For 4 years he had been beaten , exorcised, starved, isolated, friendless, loveless, hated  
And much more.

'I guess whoever gave me up cared even less than his foster parents for me' 

Oh how he was wrong .

But He'll never know the truth.


	3. Glass Vases and Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evy finds out about everything. Well not everything but you will probably get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii... I hope you like this! Constructive critism is always welcome but be careful as I'm fragile :,) Also Waning - Whole Character change. Evy wil lbs totally different in the next chapters. You will understand at the end- don't worry.

Evy's bed rattled constantly and his ears rang with Maria's ( his foster parent) voice.   
" Worthless!! You are nothing to us!! You deserve this!! You are being punished by GOD!!" He knew it was bullshit but it still pinched a little. He had taken revenge on Mat for what he did with his special powers and he had not gone near him for year, paling drastically when Evy was near. It was amusing.Really, he probably cared less for them than they did for him. Twitching slightly, his scared body burst into flames of pain. He groaned and his stormy eyes began to water.Unfortunately, at his young age he could not protect himself from grown adults but he guessed that the beating had gone down quite a lot. 2 years ago he would be hit much more. They must be really freaked out with him. Now that's even more amusing.   
'Ugh... I wonder why Joseph ( foster father) was so mad today. Must have been something from work. Probably did not get that damn pay rise or something- SHIT!'He groaned again as he twisted his fractured ankle.   
'Oh god... This is how I'm going to spend my birthday- not that I care for it. In a few hours - I'll be 11. Yay.' 

Exhausted, he finally fell into a deep sleep , the first one in many weeks, without nightmares to plague him in his slumber. 

\--------------------------------------

Woken up by a screeching high- pitched voice from downstairs- Evy clambered out of bed, dressed himself and dragged his feet down to the lower floor of his house. 

" For god sakes Devil! Hurry our breakfast up! Do it Now! " Joseph's voice rising an inch. 

Snarling at him when his back was turned- Evy speedily put their cooker on and laid out some pieces of bacon on his black oily pan. Usually, he would try to avoid them but he was cursed to meet with their miserable mugs thrice a day. 

Dumping their under-cooked ( not that they would notice) meat under their shrivelled up noses ; he coughed meaningfully. His ex-mother waved an uncaring and dismissive hand at him and Evy hastily sprung away. 

Beginning his grueling chores that left him breathless and sweating - he heard his father gasp. Glancing over to find out what was wrong , an expensive glass vase was thrown at him at full force. Screaming, as the inanimate object smashed into his head, he fell unconscious. 

Hours later, he woke up, blinking his eyes while hurriedly trying to figure out where he was. Stunned, he jumped up and hit his head. Screeching out in agony as pain seared through his whole body. Knowing now he was in his petite room- Evy took a deep breath and tried in vain to stand up. Someone( probably Mat) had dumped him in his bed but his coarse blankets were soaked in blood. He wondered why he was not dead from all that blood loss. Lastly, Evy conjured up a question in his mangled mind.   
' I mean, I'm used to them treating me like shit but what made him so annoyed? Oh god. ' He heard a loud,melancholy sob and looked around for the source of the sad noise. Realising with a start that he what let that sound out, Evy sighed. To anyone's ears it would have been painful. To his it was normal. To his family's... Well you probably know how to answer that.   
Feeling there was shards of glass stuck still in his bloody forehead; he pulled them all out with a sharp intake of breath. Evy needed a shower . He really REALLY needed a shower.   
' Maybe they'd let me have a shower because it's my birthday?? Oh, who am I kidding... Of course they won't' 

Sliding his legs of his rusty bed, he clambered off limping. His father annoyingly heard his sound and burst in fuming.   
" It's all your fault, you little bastard!! You!! You, Satan Spawn!! You forced our Government to legalize gay marriage!" He spat. " You,be ruined it all for us!! You!" Swinging out at Evy, he barely missed the abusive hand. Scampering back and whimpering, he knew it was inevitable.   
" Please, Please! I've been punished enough!! Please, I'm sorry!!" 

His father's eyes narrowed in pure anger.   
" Oh, so your are admitting to your crimes!! I knew it!! You stupid creature!! You will never be punished enough! Never! Not till you are dead!!" Joseph shouted full of spite. 

His beating had gone on longer than ever. He had never, ever seen his father like this. Evy hated them. Evy hated every person not like him.  
' I'm a freak !!! Why is there no one like me?? Why ????' Silent tears streaming down his face as he crawled into a protective ball. 

'Why...' 

TAP. 

Confused, Evy scanned his room to find out where the tap had come from. Seeing nothing, he closed his tired eyes again. 

TAP. TAP. TAP. 

'What??' Again, utterly confused , looking again. His eyes landed on his bared window. Nearly tripping over his feet in shock when he stuttered over to it and opened it. A fluffy, black and white barn owl waited patiently for him before hooting and dipping in.   
A letter with his address and name was placed on the front of it. It was lodged snugly between Owlie's ( yes he named the bird) beak.   
Bewildered, Evy reached out and snatched his letter from Owlie's beak. Pecking angrily at being treated so crudely- it sulked and flew onto his minuscule desk.   
Ripping it open, he read it carefully.

Dear Evyatar George Riddle, 

You have been accepted into The Witch and Wizard's School Of Hogwarts. Underneath this price of paper, is a list of objects you will need for our teaching. If you are new to this and did not know about wizardry- you will be sent a teacher to help you find your way around. 

Kind Regards, 

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump.

Something snapped in Evy. From that day on he knew he was something special. He knew he really different from his 'charming' family. From these disgusting non- magicals. All the doubts he ever had had were gone. Evy was a changed person from then on and nothing would stop him. Nothing.


End file.
